Her Metal Heart
by juneroses
Summary: Some stress leads to Drakken and Shego drinking... and nothing good can come from that! [story finished]
1. WakeUp Shego!

(Notes: Just to inform everyone this is a Drakken + Shego fic! I am going to mess with the characters a bit to put them in some fun situations just to warn you. Also I do not own Kim Possible or any of the characters. This piece is rated PG-13 for violence, minor swearing, use of alchohol, and slight sexual/nudity moments. It isn't too bad but if you don't think you can handle it please leave now. Also I LOVE reviews, I really would appreciate some feedback for this is my first KP fan fiction. I LOVE flamers too! I like constructive criticism. Thanks for bearing with my long, long notes and enjoy! ^^; )  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Shego?" "Shego!" Drakken called only getting an echo of Shego's back. Drakken tried pushing the sliding door but Shego had locked it. "Drat!" Drakken fumbled around for his keys. He had the best idea and it would never fail, but he needed Shego. NOW. He finally found the emerald key and unlocked the door, which he pushed aside quickly with great force.  
  
Although the door made a great clash against the wall, Shego was still curled up like a kitten in the cheap disgusting cot Drakken had given her to sleep on. 'Shego looks like an innocent little child when she sleeps.' Drakken thought to himself. He gently shook her. "Shego." "Shego." The sleeping Shego took his hand and with her mighty grip she held on. "Shego let go!" Shego did not listen. The doctor stamped his feet, then finally lost patience and took his other free hand to strike Shego across the face.  
  
"Dr. D?" Shego grumbled when she looked to see who slapped her. She looked at him in disbelief and dropped his hand. "Excuse me." Shego sat up in bed. "Why didn't my alarm ring?" Shego picked up the little black clock that matched her thick wavy hair perfectly, "Because it's five am! I still get two more hours of sleep!" Shego crossly crawled back into bed. ""Shego, I need you now. I finally have the perfect plot to defeat Kim Possible!" Shego's eyes glowed with fury and out come her glowing hands, which made Dr. Drakken leap. "Like I care! When you hired me Drakken, you said I had to be ready to work at eight. I get up at seven! I don't really want to wake up right now!"  
  
Dr. Drakken shifted his foot, "I know I said that. But I finally have the perfect plot and I can't do it without you." "No way." Shego said infuriated as usual. Dr. Drakken put his dry blue hand on her colorless face and whispered very softly into her ear. "How about twenty more bucks to wake up early today?" Shego wiggled her ear. That got her interested. "Make it twenty-five and it's a done deal." "TWENTY-FIVE?!" Drakken said in a warning tone. "Mhm," Shego said simply. "Fine, Fine, FINE!" Drakken pulled her out of bed annoyed to be beaten by his assistant yet again.  
  
Shego was in her silky green nightclothes, "Now if you'll give me an hour I'll be down in your lab ASAP." Drakken stared at her blankly. "Is that okay Dr. D?" "NO! ABSOULUTLY NOT! We haven't the time, I need you now!" Drakken dragged Shego out of the room just as she reached for her black slippers. "Wait Dr. D! At least let me brush my hair." Dr. D stared blankly again this time with rage. "You look beautiful Shego, no need, let's go." Shego looked at him with absolute ferocity shining through her emerald eyes. "I look as beautiful as you do right now." After this unwanted remark Drakken just kept dragging Shego with her tangled black spider of tresses following.  
  
* * * * *  
  
---EXTREMLY IMPORTANT:  
  
Because of linking issues you will need to copy and paste this address into your address bar in order to view the next chapter!  
  
?storyid=1660707&chapter=2 


	2. Drakken's Secret Passion!

* * * * *  
  
"Alright we're here what do you want?" Shego said irritably choosing a chair to sit in. "I've been studying our last few attempts to stop Kim Possible." "Yeah. Continue." Shego said bored stiff. "And in the middle of the night I sat up and said 'What if Shego was invincible?'" Drakken winked at Shego; who just pouted and flicked her hair. "What if. I'm not invincible Dr. D?" Shego blinked. "This is where my other secret passion comes into play!" "Secret Passion?" Shego repeated like a tape recorder. Drakken suddenly got this goofy face, and he yelled, "Fashion designing!" Shego shrieked and fell out of her chair; her hands were shaking in the utmost shock. "Fashion designing?" Shego asked herself while sitting on floor trying to stifle her laughs that were bubbling out of her like soda.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Drakken approached Shego very quickly. "But before we can make this work, I need to measure you." Drakken said and put his arms around Shego's waist then looked at the measuring tape. "Mhm." "Hold on there Dr. D! Your designing this outfit for me?" Shego wrinkled her nose. "Yes. You have a nice figure Shego this should work nicely for you." Shego was defeated again with one of Drakken's brilliant ideas. "Well that's all I need you for Shego, take the rest of the day off till around eight-thirty tonight. I'll have the outfit ready for you by then. Shego smiled a friendly smile at Dr. D "Aw, thanks Dr. D! I'll see you tonight!" "Bye Shego." But Shego had already skipped out of the lab.  
  
* * * * * 


	3. Metal Suit

* * * * *  
  
8:26 PM  
  
Shego strutted into the lab happily. "Hello Drakken." Shego stared at her newly manicured nails and beamed with pleasure. "I made the outfit." Drakken said proudly causing Shego to lose all confidence she boiled up; still she attempted to give a piece of her mind. "I've been thinking maybe we don't want to just throw away my signature outfit. I mean, its well made." Drakken nodded, "Very flexible making it easier for you to move." Shego gave Drakken her prettiest smile, "Exactly!" "But I want to show you the outfit I've made." "Fine."  
  
Drakken motioned for his henchman to bring out his latest masterpiece. Shego as usual looked over his shoulder. "It's. it's. it's." Shego couldn't even say what she thought of that outfit. "A metal suit!" "A what?" "A metal suit. Protecting you from Kim's attacks." Shego ran her fingers through her ebony hair. 'How am I to get out of this?' she thought silently. "Its, well, it's defiantly original Dr. D but I don't know about stylish." "Nonsense! This new fad will sweep the nation!" Shego threw her hands up and turned away. "I'm sure it will Dr. D." Shego said softly staring at her traditional green and black suit.  
  
"Not only protect you, it also has spikes on the side so you can easily scar the exposed Kim Possible. I knew those belly shirts would bring her downfall." Drakken said laughing evilly. Shego giggled nervously. "I'm sure." "Try it on Shego." "Beg your pardon?" Shego asked. "Please, go into the lavatory and change into it." Shego gave him a long look. Drakken broke the silence by trying again with the word, "Please?" Shego didn't say 'yes' or 'no' although her mind was screaming the answer. She simply with great reluctance took the outfit in her arms then almost immediately exclaimed, "Good God! What the hell is this?" "A metal suit, it'll increase your weight by about I'm guessing seventy pounds." Shego stuck out her tongue and left the room cursing to herself.  
  
Dr. Drakken took out a red bottle and poured himself a large glass of a strange liquor he picked up a little while ago. After gulping down one glass he looked through the door and treated himself to another. Then one more.  
  
* * * * * 


	4. Renaissance and Pigtails

* * * * *  
  
Dr. Drakken's smile widened about three sizes bigger when he heard the lab door open. "Ah so my gorgeous model is done putting on the outfit?" A great sigh came from the door. "Dr. D! No offense to you but this is terrible! I look like I just stepped out of the Renaissance!" The steamed Shego stepped into full view and Drakken laughed happily. "Not only beautiful but so very deadly! I love it! You look stunning! Marvelous!" Drakken actually started clapping to Shego's disbelief. Shego touched her ebony black hair again. "Model it for me! You know you love it." Shego's jaw dropped open. "Dr. D! I refuse to wear this in battle! It's. it's unacceptable!" Shego saw the liquor on the table and poured some more into Drakken's glass and gulped it down uneasily.  
  
Drakken was still amused. "Spin around please?" Shego spun around quickly. "There." "Look, I added stretchy cloth at the joints making it easy to move." Drakken still admired his latest work. "Yes but, I feel so. so heavy." "You'll get used to it Shego. Oh I almost forgot!" Drakken almost skipped over to his main worktable. He walked back over with his fists clamped shut. "Shego how do you feel about wearing your hair in braided pig-tails?" Shego's heart raced and she almost panicked. 'This isn't some kind of suggestion is it?' Shego thought as she freaked-out. "How do I feel? It's the most sick, ugly thing I've ever seen in my life. Not even when I was a baby did I wear pigtails. I burned anyone who made me try." Shego finished breathlessly. 'THAT must have taken his idea to the trash.'  
  
"That's unfortunate because I want you to now. Hold out your hand." Shego's personality almost started crying but she opened her hand and Drakken dropped two little sharp scrunchies in her hand. Immediately blood started to drip off the place it hit. "Owww!" "The scrunchies have metal spikes at the end, I thought that with two braided pig tails with your hair. Because of its thickness, the force, and the spikes could hurt anyone. If you spun around or something." Shego nodded but her whole little body was shaking deep under the metal.  
  
"Here Shego. I'll braid your hair for you. Let me go get a brush." Drakken said kindly, then he left the room. Obviously he felt bad for forcing Shego to go against her signature outfit. Shego felt bad too for she blinked the tears back into her eyes. Then with sadness and rage she hit herself with another glass of Drakken's liquor.  
  
* * * * * 


	5. Mechanical Polar Bear

* * * * *  
  
Shego was suited head to toe in metal, while carrying two very heavy and thick black braids. Her frown had never been bigger. "Cheer up Shego, I'm going to let you try fighting while wearing it. I made a Kim hologram for this occasion." Shego groaned loudly. "I'm turning it on in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1."  
  
Shego tried to move across the floor gracefully with her light dance- like marshal-art moves. Instead she clanked and crashed around kicking desperately at the flashing illusion in front of her. "A little faster Shego!" Drakken encouraged. "You might say different if you were the weight of mechanical polar-bear!" Shego said breathlessly as her kicks went right through the fake Kim. "Try spinning around!" Shego nodded and her pig tails smacked Kim square in the face. "Perfect Shego!"  
  
After about fifteen minutes Shego was an ice skater again; she wowed judge Drakken and won over her challenge. "I think I'm getting the hang of this Dr. D!" Her loose hairs were pasted to her flushed face. Every now and then you'd hear a clash of metal as a braid hit the side of her suit.  
  
Drakken realized Shego had enough so he turned off Kim. Shego clashed to the ground with an ungraceful finish. "But I was just starting to enjoy myself! Perhaps you have a pretty good idea!" Shego's face was dazzling. "I mean it." Drakken smiled back at her and helped her up. "Go change and clean up. Report back here okay?" Shego nodded and clanked off to the restroom.  
  
* * * * * 


	6. Drink up!

* * * * *  
  
Shego entered the room in her good old green and black jumper. Her gorgeous ebony black curtain of hair tickled at her knees. There was an extra sway in her hips and her lips carried a smile. For some reason she didn't look like Shego the overly confident sidekick he once knew but like a stranger. Like he was meeting her all over again. That's how he felt the moment she entered the lab. It just seemed that her whole being was just alluring and glowing.  
  
For a moment there was no movement from either of them and Shego mouthed the words, "Dr. D?" "Hello Shego." He said finally. "So what now?" Drakken didn't answer, and Shego changed the subject. "Your plan is amazing Dr. D." She walked up to him. "It should work wonderfully." She said moving closer. "Yes, the suit works incredibly on you." "Have a drink?" asked Drakken smiling. "Surely." Drakken took out two wine glasses and then poured the strange liquor to the very top of each glass.  
  
Drakken handed a glass to Shego. "Thank you. How delicious! Cheers! Cheers!" Shego giggled and the two clanked glasses and immediately gulped down the drink. "That's good stuff." "Have another?" "Love one." Drakken poured them each another drink. Shego winked at Draken. "Race ya." "Okay." "Ready. set. drink!" In a split second Drakken set his glass down. "Heh. I win."  
  
* * * * * 


	7. And all that Jazz

* * * * * About half an hour later.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Drakken held the bottle upside-down. "I'm afraid we're out." "Too bad. That was fun Drakken, so what's the plan for tonight?" "Relax, I think we've accomplished enough for today. Let's just have fun." Shego laughed and gave Drakken her hand and he tilted his head confused. "Like my nails? Got them done during my break." Drakken nodded. "Black." "Mhm." "So you said have fun? How so?" "Music maybe?" Shego dropped her empty glass, which shattered at her feet. "Excuse me? Dr. D? Listens to music? Do my ears deceive me?" "I like jazz music." "Jazz is good." "It's great." "Great." "Yeah."  
  
Drakken pressed a button on his computer and inserted a disk into the machine and a loud saxophone solo blasted. "Oh I love this song." Shego said humming along to it. Drakken agreed softly looking into Shego's emerald eyes. "I never knew you had a good taste in music." Shego remarked to him and he shrugged. "Dance with me?" she squealed. "I don't dance-sure why not?" Drakken changed his mind and took Shego's hand as they did a lively dance around the lab. "Wherever did you LEARN to dance?" asked Shego trying to ignore the fact that Drakken was crushing her toes. "I didn't." "You'd never know." Shego lied.  
  
"How did you get into science?" Drakken held Shego around the waist and spun her around the room. "I was always fascinated with these unanswerable questions. And I was always wondering how can find an answer, so bada-boom-bada-bing I got into science and eventually it turned into crime. But that's a different story." Drakken said pressing her nose. Shego pulled away. "I think I'm starting to get dizzy." "Yeah." Drakken shut off the music.  
  
"Maybe you should go up to bed now." "Ohhh Drakkie. I'm not tired, don't shut off the music." Both of them turned around and their hands touched the computer button at the same time and pulled away fast. "You must be tired from waking up so early today. I'm sorry Shego." Drakken's voice had a certain flow to it tonight. Shego clung to his arm, "Drakkie, I'm not tired at all. Honestly." Shego touched Drakken's forehead, "You don't look well Drakkie." 'Of course I'm not well you stupid girl, I'm having these strange urges I never felt before.' Drakken thought. "I'm feeling a little different." "I can tell, look into my eyes." Drakken smiled because he was already doing that. "Okay, uhh. feel-better, feel-better." Shego said in a hypnotizing voice. Drakken didn't say anything and he just stared at her for a long time. "Oh god damn it Drakkie, just kiss me!"  
  
Drakken put his arm around her waist and pulled her in close. Shego touched his cheeks and softly kissed him on the lips. Drakken pulled her in closer and returned the kiss and ran his fingers through her shiny black hair. On Shego's lips lingered the flavor of the sweet liquor. Shego suddenly fainted into Drakken's arms and her beautiful green eyes were no longer there. Drakken carried her to a sofa where he laid her down and tried to wake her up. No luck. Drakken curled up next to her and in a split second was asleep. 


	8. No way!

* * * * * 8:04 AM * * * * *  
  
Shego opened her eyes and saw an unfamiliar ceiling. 'This isn't my room.' Shego thought to herself. 'What am I doing here?' A thousand needles seemed to strike her head then with more pain then she had ever felt. "Oh!" Her head hurt so much but she tried to ignore it.  
  
Shego's green eyes wandered the room. "It's the lab. I'm on the sofa." Shego suddenly saw Dr. Drakken sleeping next to her. Memories came flooding back. To that night, when she had kissed Drakken. Shego gently placed his head onto the sofa and stood up and touched her lips. "I kissed him? I kissed him! No I didn't kiss him! Why did I do that?"  
  
The whole night played back to her. The jazz music, the delicious drinks, the dancing and then the kiss. "And I called him. Drakkie?" Then Shego couldn't remember anything after the kiss. She remembered looking at Drakken then waking up here. 'But how it doesn't make any sense?' Then she came up with an answer she didn't want. She must have fainted or fallen asleep or something. Then she began to question Drakken. 'Why was he sleeping next to me? And why wasn't I in my room?' Then her head gave another shot of pain and she groaned. Then she thought something she never thought possible. She looked down at her clothing and assured herself aloud. "There's no way that he would have. he wouldn't dare." Then she looked at Drakken sleeping like a baby. "Would he?"  
  
Starry tears formed from Shego's eyes and she ran upstairs while screaming, "No! No! No way!"  
  
* * * * * 


	9. I'll never forgive you

* * * * * 8:28 AM * * * * *  
  
A wave of terrible throbbing shot through Drakken's head and he sat up immediately and yelled, "Good God!" That was painful, he never had such a headache before. "I think I'll give Shego a day off, I can't work under these conditions." Drakken muttered to himself while rolling off the sofa and walked tiredly to Shego's room.  
  
As expected, the door was locked shut. Drakken didn't bother to look for the key, his head hurt too much. "Shego?" Drakken shook his head thinking he was in more pain than he thought because he heard sobbing coming from the room. He ignored it. "Shego?" There was a muffled little, "What?" Drakken held his head and groaned, "Take the day off, will you Shego?" "Okay." Then Drakken confirmed he clearly heard sobbing, FROM SHEGO. Then he remembered the whole evening. Ending with the innocent little kiss. Then he pounded on the door, "SHEGO! SHEGO!" The door flung open to Shego's back. "What is it?" Shego asked backing into a very far corner.  
  
Drakken didn't know what to say, and he couldn't think of anything to say because his head hurt so. He said simply, "Hi." Shego didn't respond. "You seem a bit. off today." Shego responded softly but very coldly, "Are you surprised?" "A bit." "Oh!" Shego crossed her arms in disgust. Drakken sat down on the unmade cot. "Listen, Shego we have to talk." "I'm listening." Another wave of pain shot through Drakken's head but Shego cried out in pain first holding her forehead. "We need to talk. later. Like maybe tomorrow." Drakken said backing away. "Fine." Shego said in one huge sob.  
  
As soon as the door closed and Shego heard Drakken go she whispered, "I will never forgive you Drakkie."  
  
* * * * * 


	10. What to do?

* * * * *  
  
(Notes: I'm sooooo lucky to be getting so many reviews for my first fan fiction anyway! Thanks so much! As for your questions about the last chapter; it'll become clear soon. I'm working as hard as I can to get this completed for you all. But my dad is doing some computer updates. But I'll try to have at least one new chapter a day. Oh by the way, I didn't proof read these next few chapters but if you see a really bad mistake make sure you tell me! Anyway thanks for all your comments and I'm going to stop wasting your time now! ^.^)  
  
Drakken let the cool ice water drip down his face as he tried to think over the horrible head ache he had. 'She seemed awful upset. I mean. yes some things happened last night but it didn't seem THAT bad.' Drakken pondered thinking if anything else could be wrong. He couldn't think of a thing. Shego just seemed really, off today. "Am I that bad at kissing?" he asked out loud. Maybe he was. Maybe he wasn't. All he knew was that he HATED the after-effects of alcohol. "What the hell am I to do?"  
  
* * * * * 


	11. Gathering Courage

* * * * *  
  
Shego hated herself, almost as much as she hated Drakken right now. Shego hadn't even been paying attention to that awful headache she had. She felt so used. But she had boiled back up her courage and she was going to go discuss this issue with Drakken. Right now. Well. as soon as she looked decent. She had been crying so long her eyes looked like puffer fish dressed up as stop signs. She assured herself again out loud. "You can do this Shego. Remember, it's just Drakken and you NEED to talk to him now." Shego wiped her eyes and smiled. Whenever she smiled she felt a whole lot better. 'Now, all I have to do is walk out of this room.'  
  
* * * * * 


	12. The Ultimate Crime

* * * * *  
  
Shego's hand rested on the banister on the stair case. "Dr. D?" She asked softly keeping her guard up. There was no answer. She took a quiet single step into the lab. "Dr. D?" She tried again. Then she heard a little grunt. "Oh!" Shego exclaimed nervously. Shego came in to see Drakken lying on the same sofa only with a wet cloth on his head. "A-are you not feeling well?" Shego asked very softly trying to avoid the subject. "Not really." "Too bad." Absently she twirled her hair and began. "I think we. uh. need to talk." "Obviously."  
  
Drakken finally smiled and sat up letting the cloth fall onto his lap. He patted the seat next to him on the sofa. "Alright Shego. Come sit and we'll talk." Shego nervously started walking backwards. "Uh. I don't think so Dr. D. I'd prefer to be standing." When she said this Drakken stood up and smiled. "As you wish." "N-no! You stay there!" Shego commanded panicking. Drakken shrugged and sat. "Well we can't very well talk if you are on the opposite side of the room!" Drakken said raising his voice slightly. "It works for me!" Shego commented coldly. "Well it doesn't for me!" Drakken was almost shouting now. Shego was now looking anxiously at the door wondering why ever she came down here.  
  
Drakken gave up then rubbed his forehead. "Well Shego, I suppose this is about last night?" "No duh. You really are a genius." Drakken twisted his hands uneasily. "Well, I'm very sorry it happened." "Oh, I am too." Shego snapped back. "Listen." "I am." "Shego, we were both drinking. And I'm not a regular drinker and I don't think you are either." "I'm not." "Good. So anyway, from drinking so much we got drunk pretty fast." "Yeah." "And then we couldn't really control anything that happened there on."  
  
Shego looked at her feet wanting to cry again. "I hope this hasn't scarred you or anything but it was just a kiss." Rage boiled through Shego's veins. "Just a kiss? What about what happened AFTER the kiss?" She accused. Drakken looked at her confused. "What do you mean?" "You know very well what I mean." Drakken paused and thought a minute then responded, "No, I really don't." "Okay so, I faint or fall asleep or something. Great right? I wake up on the sofa. SLEEPING NEXT TO YOU." Drakken shook his head. "Your point?" "Drakken, you may be evil but you committed the ultimate crime! You. you." She couldn't even say it, the word itself was so vile, so wrong. Shego collapsed on her knees and sobbed.  
  
"I committed the ultimate crime? Which would be." Drakken's voice trailed off not understanding any of this. Shego bit her lip then said very soft and coldly, "You rapped me. That's what you did."  
  
Drakken almost leaped out of his skin in shock. How dare he accuse her of such a thing. "What are you talking about?" "Come on, I wasn't in my room AND I was sleeping next to you! You rapped me! I hate you!" Shego stood up and started to run out of the room.  
  
"Shego wait!" Drakken was pulling out his hairs. Shego stopped short but didn't look at him. She just couldn't. "I didn't rape you." "Prove it." Shego said sharply turning around. "Listen, you fainted. I carried you to the sofa. Laid you down. I got sleepy, fell asleep and that's ALL that happened." Drakken suddenly realized how stupid that just sounded. Shego sniffed and wiped her puffy eyes again. "I don't believe you." "Honestly." Shego ignored him and started walking away again. "I'm leaving." "Oh god damn it Shego! I didn't do a thing to you but give you the alcohol! I didn't touch you, I never ever would! Can't you see that or do I have to go through a freaking lie detector?" Shego turned to look at him again. Her evergreen eyes were crying a river. "Listen, I'm sorry Shego. Sorry you assumed this, sorry about the kiss, the dancing, the alcohol and everything else that happened." Drakken whispered. Shego mouthed the word, "Okay." To him as she walked out the door. "You forgive me?" Shego paused for a moment touching the door frame. Then she nodded, "For now."  
  
* * * * * 


	13. Scarlet Rose

(Notes: This story is going to come into place a lot better in the next two or three chapters. I also forgot to say that although I do not own any of the KP characters I do however own the singer Scarlet Rose, she's a fictional character of mine. I'd also like to thank you all again for the wonderful comments!)  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next day.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Drakken's head felt clear today. But he was still shaking. Yesterday, had completely taken him by surprise. Shego, his loyal assistant for so long had just accused him of something so unthinkable. He was glad she believed him when he denied it. But still he felt that certain trust they used to have melting away like a sunset. He tried to think of what to do. She forgave him. But things certainly would be more awkward between them. "I just don't know what to do." Drakken said out loud. "About what?" asked a familiar voice.  
  
Drakken almost jumped out of his skin when he saw Shego standing in the doorway. "Shego. w-what are you doing here?" "I work here. And it's 8:00 AM sharp and I'm ready to work." Shego said bright as a button. Drakken was dumbfounded, 'She seems so settled today.' He remarked to himself. Shego walked gracefully into the lab smiling. Drakken noted again of her strange mood swing. "How are you?" he managed to breathe out. "I'm great! So what are we doing today?" Shego said blowing the dust off one of the machines in the lab. "You certainly are cheerful today." "Aren't I always?" Shego asked stopping short. "Uh. sure." Drakken agreed nervously.  
  
"So you want to work on that case with the metal suit. thingy?" Shego suggested as she brushed out her long shiny tresses with her long thin fingers. "Do you want to?" "Sure Dr. D!" Drakken decided to take advantage of this moment and began plotting right away. "Well, we need to steal something to get Kim Possible up here!" Shego didn't suggest anything she just continued to play with her hair. "Shego?" "Yes Dr. Drakken?" "You seem a little funny today." "In what way funny?" "I mean. odd or strange." "That word was an unfortunate choice." Shego grumbled. "Please tell me if anything is wrong?" "N-no nothing at all!"  
  
Shego's mind raced thinking of what would be fun to steal. Then the jazz music replayed in her mind again. She just couldn't concentrate today, it was too hard. Then an idea hit her so fast it was like lightning. She yelled it out quickly to Drakken! "Drakkie, why don't we steal the original Scarlet Rose album?" Drakken rubbed his chin and looked straight into her twinkling eyes. "Did you just call me Drakkie?" "N-no." "Are you sure?" "Absolutely." Drakken shrugged and then considered the idea. "Scarlet Rose?" "Affirmative." "Isn't she that jazz singer?" "Yes, her original album might be worth millions."  
  
This seemed like an idea. Not a very productive one but at least it would get Kim Possible here and that's all he really needed to worry about right now. And he did love Scarlet Rose. Her music was so urbane but it could still appeal to anyone's ears. Drakken secretly was a huge fan so it would be something nice for his obsession. "I like that idea Shego." Shego was twirling her hair. "For goodness sake stop prinking yourself!" "Sorry." Shego said very softly looking near tears again. "Never mind. How can we acquire this item?" "Stealing it of course. The security in her house is tight but I think I could squeeze through and snatch it. I could have it to you by about say noonish." Shego absently scanned the lab again. Nothing seemed to leave any hints about what might have happened after she was off. She had no proof but she wanted to be sure Drakken was telling her the truth. "Alright Shego but I want you to leave this recording confessing that we did it. That way Kim will be here faster than ever!" "Alrighty." Drakken handed Shego the tape recorder. 'I sure hope things will go okay.' Drakken thought to himself. Shego started to exit the lab but Drakken grabbed her shoulder which made her cry out. Drakken was flustered and looked away from her suspicious emerald eyes. "I just wanted to tell you. you need to suit up in the metal suit and don't forget the pigtails!" Shego gave a short little sigh of relief and strolled into the lavatory where she had left it two days ago.  
  
Drakken waited till he heard the door close then turned on his jazz music, listening to Scarlet Rose sing his favorite song.  
  
* * * * * 


	14. Kim's Suspicions

(Notes: I hope the last few chapters haven't been a bore to you all, the original big huge clump of that got deleted on my computer so I got lazy when I was re-typing it. And here is a Drakkenless and Shegoless chapter. I'm not even sure those are words, well anyway enjoy! Ciao for now!)  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ron was stretching out on Kim's bed while Kim read the latest catalog for Club Banana. Kim occasionally pointed out an outfit to Ron now and then, asking "Wouldn't I look good in this?" And Ron would always say, "Yes KP."  
  
Suddenly the Kimmunicator beeped and Kim's period of relaxation was over. She was back to business. "What's the sitch Wade?" Kim said predictably. Ron sat up on the bed. There hadn't been a mission in a few days so Kim and Ron had both been a little anxious. "Well, It looks like Drakken's stolen an album." "An album?" Kim asked. This didn't seem like a life or death situation or anything. "Not just any album Kim, this is Scarlet Rose's original album." Kim nodded and smiled, "I'm a huge fan of her. She's such a talented singer." Ron perked up even more when he heard Scarlet Rose mentioned, "Not to mention, how hot she is." Ron commented. Kim giggled then threw a pillow at Ron which hit him smack in the face.  
  
"Anyway Drakken's stolen it and it's the original studio copy. He left this weird tape." "Can I hear it?" "Sure." Wade's fingers flew across the keyboard as he just stared right at the screen. "Okay Kim. Here we go."  
  
Kim and Ron both put their ear's up to the Kimmunicator. First all they heard was static then crashing objects. Then finally, they recognized the dull sound of Shego's voice. * * * * *  
  
"Drakken this is so stupid."  
  
.  
  
"Go away!"  
  
"Fiiiine then."  
  
*Door slam* *Door opens* *Door slams again* *Door opens and slams once more*  
  
"Shego!"  
  
*Shego is heard stomping around outside*  
  
"Shego will you shut up?!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ron rolled his eyes and Kim chuckled softly then said, "I just had a hilarious thought." "What?" Ron asked interested. "What if Shego and Drakken were in a relationship or something? That would be so hilarious." Wade even stifled a laugh on this idea. Ron burst out, "They're relationship wouldn't be for more than five minutes." "Shh! Listen!" Wade hissed at them.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Okay, Hi this is Dr. Drakken."  
  
"The reason you are listening to this tape in unfortunate. Because it means I and or Shego have stolen something, or someone. And we are telling you. Anyway, that's really all I have to say. Got to go!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kim gave Wade perplexed look. "Confused?" "You bet. Drakken's never left a tape before. And I'm also concerned about why he would want the album in the first place." Kim started to pace the room with the Kimmunicator in her hand until Ron got irritated and yelled, "Stop that!" Wade stopped typing, "Your right it's a little suspicious. I'm guessing it's Shego's idea." "I agree." Ron said butting in as usual. "I'll just be a bit more cautious this time I guess." "Good plan KP." The Kimmunicator beeped off and Kim gleefully eyed Ron and whispered, "Let's go." * * * * * 


	15. The Original Album

* * * * *  
  
Shego clanked merrily into the lab. Drakken was thrilled to see her looking better. Then Shego saw his face and whatever color was in her face completely drained out. "Oh, well I stole it anyway." Shego handed Drakken the CD uneasily. "I don't believe it, this is Scarlet's own copy! It's been touched by her hands!" Shego sighed and smacked him across the face. "Come back to earth now." The Shego asked herself, 'Is this the way he behaves regarding all woman? I hope not!" Drakken slipped the CD into his player hearing the familiar saxophones, basses, and keyboards perhaps even a flute. Shego calmed down a bit when she heard Scarlet's sweet sappy voice flood out of the speakers.  
  
"You left the tape right?" Shego let out a heavy sigh. "Yes, Dr. D I left the tape." Shego reported dully. "Good." "Kimmie should be on her way." "Are you decent to fight?" "Of course." Shego fingered one of her tight braids being careful not to touch the sharp spikes.  
  
Shego suddenly remembered out ugly her outfit was. 'I can't believe I'm going to wear this in front of my arch-rival! She'll so totally use this for black mail later.' But yet she couldn't tell Drakken through all his hard work she hated the outfit. It just.wouldn't be right.  
  
Drakken let out a joyous evil laugh, "I can't wait to see the look on Kim's face when she knows we've finally beaten her!" "I can't wait to see her face after the fight." Shego joked lightly. Drakken paused and grinned at her, "It seems your spirits are lifting Shego. I'm glad you're feeling better." Shego just nodded shyly. But to be blunt honest she had never really felt worse.  
  
* * * * * 


	16. Meeting Scarlet Rose

* * * * *  
  
"Miss Possible, Scarlet Rose is ready for you now." Said a tall pink- haired woman. Kim bounced out of the chair and Ron trailed along behind her into the room. Scarlet was sitting at her piano looking solemnly at some old sheet music. "Scarlet? Kim Possible is here to see you." "Come in." she sniffled. After they entered Scarlet Rose shooed her manager away. Ron and Kim were shocked as they looked around the room. Her room was so nice. "Kim Possible." Scarlet smiled shaking Kim's hand. "Nice to meet you only I wish it was for a different occasion." Kim said gently.  
  
"Hi I'm Ron." Ron said shyly and Scarlet smiled. "Please. sit down." Scarlet suggested pulling up some comfy chairs. "Have you retrieved my album?" "Not yet, but we came down here to talk to you first." Kim said as Scarlet checked her make-up in the mirror. Scarlet dropped the mirror and cried out, "Please return it to me right away!" "Don't worry, Drakken is cake for us." Ron boasted while gazing at her platinum blonde hair. "Listen, the album is one of my most prized possessions. Almost as valuable as my." "Sapphire brush?" Ron asked. "How did you know that? Oh! Press finds out everything these days!" She grumbled then rubbed her eye. "Please, please get it back."  
  
Kim nodded confidently, "We will, but we were concerned about something." "Yes?" asked Scarlet as she skimmed through some old sheet music. "Well this guy who stole it, Drakken. He just doesn't seem like the type who would want something like that. You know he's the take-over-the- world type." "Oh dear!" Scarlet exclaimed in a frightened tone. "But he is so not likely to succeed." Kim assured her. "I hope so. But I just want my album back." "Well, we were just wondering if you had any idea why he'd steal it." Kim said finally. "You know --- like a grudge or over-obsessed fan. Something like that?" Ron asked hopefully. "I've never seen the man in my life." "Are you absolutely sure?" "Positive."  
  
Kim got up from the chair. "Well that's all except one thing." "What is that?" asked Scarlet Rose standing up. "Can I get your autograph?" asked Kim politely. "Yeah me too!" Ron pleaded. Scarlet laughed, "Sure." The young blonde signed a curly signature in both Ron and Kim's books. "But can you do something else for me?" "Sure!" "Can you teach me Marshal Arts Kim?" She asked unexpectedly. "I want to be able to defend myself from characters like that Drakken dude." She explained. Kim thought a minute and shrugged. She was busy as a bee right now but she didn't want to turn her down. "Uhhh sure! No big!" "Thanks Kim!" The star gave her a quick little hug and shooed them out of the room while saying in a sing-song voice, "Hurry back!"  
  
* * * * * 


	17. The Fight

* * * * * About half an hour later. * * * * *  
  
The laboratory door came crashing down revealing the teen hero and her trusted teen sidekick. "Kim Possible?" Drakken asked pretending to be astonished. "Whatever are you doing here?" "Getting back the album you stole, duh." Kim rolled her eyes and started to walk in the lab with Ron following behind her. "I'm not so sure that will work this time Kimmie." Said a familiar voice. Ron and Kim's jaws dropped open as the metal beauty named Shego came into full view.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ron put his hand over his mouth and Kim just burst out into laughter, "What are you wearing?" A smile spread on Shego's lips. "Kim, haven't you heard? It's the latest TREND." Shego replied through gritted teeth as she ran towards Kim. Kim started backing up and dodging the attacks Shego was quickly throwing at her. Ron quickly ducked out of the fight scene and went to go take care of Drakken.  
  
Kim was beginning to distress. Shego had never been this difficult before. And how could she defeat her if her whole body was completely covered with hard metal. Shego spun around and whacked Kim in the face and she screamed out in pain. "Kim!" Ron and Rufus cried out at the same time as Drakken's ears perked up at the sound of her suffering. Ron began to throw things at Drakken now. "Stop this! This isn't fair!" "Who said it was?" Drakken asked innocently throwing a punch at Ron.  
  
"That'll leave a scar on your pretty little face." Shego taunted. Kim felt blood dripping down her face and she pouted. This was going to be harder then she thought. WAIT. Harder. The metal suit was hard, and heavy. Kim's mind began to race as she dodged more attacks and cried out whenever Shego's spikes tore open her revealed flesh. "Ron!" She cried out while trying desperately to punch Shego's exposed face. "What?" Ron yelled while trying to figure out where Drakken was hiding the album. "Water!" She hinted him. "I can't get you a drink at the moment KP!" Ron called. "No Ron! WATER! WATER!" Kim said while running out of the lab. "Come on Shego, I KNOW you're faster than that!" Kim teased as Shego clanked furiously after her.  
  
Rufus understood what Kim meant by water and jumped out of Ron's pants pocket. The rodent ran up to the controls and started to drive the lair over to the closest lake. Drakken understood immediately what Rufus was doing but not before Ron. Ron shoved Drakken into a wall knocking him immediately unconscious. "He's out Rufus, but I'm thinking only for a few minutes. Hurry up and get to that lake!" "Right!" Rufus said.  
  
Meanwhile, Kim was getting defeated by Shego on the ROOF of the lair. Her cuts were deep and bleeding very dangerously. Kim was getting weaker and Shego was still perfectly well except for the little bruise on her face. Shego taunted her now and then but she wouldn't let words bring down her spirits. Kim was thinking that defeating Shego this round wasn't possible even for a Possible. Shego felt so satisfied that she was about to finally defeat Kim. It felt like all her problems were getting tossed on top of Kim.  
  
Shego suddenly noticed that the lair was starting to move and very fast beneath her feet. Shego slipped and grabbed onto a board. She wasn't going to let herself fall. Kim took advantage of this little accident and kicked Shego in the head. Unfortunately for Kim, the suit had forced Shego to learn to use her muscles better and she climbed back up and started attacking Kim like a lioness would attack her prey. Kim had no choice but to give up on attacking and start shielding her body from the sharp spikes.  
  
Shego noted that the lair was moving even faster now but she wasn't concerned. Drakken probably had everything under control. Little did she know he was lying on laboratory floor unconscious. Kim's face brightened when she saw Middleton's lake coming into view. She just had to keep Shego distracted a bit longer. Kim searched her bag quickly for things to throw. She only had her Kimmunicator. It was the only hope she had left.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Drakken roared furiously the minute he gained control of his body. He stood up, and yelled at Ron. "I just got rid of my last headache!" Ron nervously tried to continue the lair toward the lake. Drakken freaked out when he saw the lair hovering over the lake and pushed Ron aside and started to turn it around. Rufus immediately bit Drakken's hand and turned it around again.  
  
Kim felt the ship shaking. This was as far as she could get. She took out to Kimmunicator and threw it onto the ground. "Ha! Missed!" Shego laughed. "I wasn't aiming for you. She pointed down as the roof began to catch on fire. Shego screamed in shock and right then, Kim pushed Shego off the roof, into the lake. Shego's eyes widened as she was falling because she knew exactly what was going to happen.  
  
* * * * *  
  
An emergency alarm went off in the lair. Ron and Drakken forgot their fight and looked outside the window. Drakken was in astonishment when he saw his roof was on fire! Ron started to call to Kim. "KP! Get off the roof! Get off the roof!" Drakken was desperately looking for the extinguish button. "Chill Ron." Ron turned around to see a blood, but victorious Kim holding Scarlet Rose's album in her hand. Ron, Kim and Rufus began to escape while they could. Drakken was too concerned with his burning lair.  
  
Finally he tapped the extinguish button then wondered with a slight alarm what happened to Shego.  
  
* * * * * 


	18. A cry for help

* * * * *  
  
Shego was sinking, but she knew what to do in a situation like this. She kicked off the metal suit and all the other heavy weights on her. She swam to the surface and gasped for air. By instinct she started treading water. But the water was ice cold and her lips were turning purple. "Drakken!" She shrieked gazing at the roof which was being extinguished  
  
Drakken rushed out onto the deck when he heard her cries. "Shego!" "Help me!" Shego cried while forcing out the water she had swallowed. Drakken let down a rope ladder from where he was, and climbed down to her. "Shego take my hand!" "There's no way I'm doing that!" Drakken was appalled, "But why?" "Because I'm not wearing any clothing! I'm not getting out of here unless I'm wearing something!" "Shego you might drown!" "I'll drown with some self respect!" Shego screamed at him. Drakken almost ran up the ladder and grabbed the first thing he saw, His old black bathrobe. Drakken rushed out and threw it down into the water.  
  
Shego clutched it and then screamed at Drakken, "Turn around you moron and don't peek!" Drakken obediently did so. Shego took a step up the rope ladder and then with a free arm tied the soaking robe around her. Shego climbed up in absolute rage, she was going to have a long, long conversation with Drakken but first she needed to warm up. Drakken turned around as he heard her climbing up. Drakken held out his hand and helped her up. "Are you okay?" He asked breathlessly, but Shego didn't respond.  
  
* * * * * 


	19. The New Shego

* * * * * 10 Minutes Later.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I hate you!" Shego shrieked stomping around the lab in a temper tantrum. Shego was still in Drakken's soaking robe wearing her long thick pig-tails. She was shaking but it was more because of her rage. "Me? Why do you hate me?" Drakken yelled. "Because this was all planned! Wasn't it? I'm sure. You did it so that you could get a good look at my body!" "WHAT?!" Drakken sputtered out. "That's right you heard me! Well congrats Dr. D! You finally got one of your stupid plots to succeed." "Shego I didn't." "I don't want to hear it!" Shego interrupted. "Honestly Shego I never." Shego slapped him hard across the face. "I don't believe you, you pervert!"  
  
Shego started collapsed onto the sofa and began to cry. All her innocence was lost. And now all she carried were these miserable memories and experiences. Suddenly she wanted to be rid of it. She whispered angrily to the worried Drakken, "Give me a knife." "A. knife?" "Yes you idiot I want a knife!" Drakken looked into her infuriated green eyes and suddenly realized why she wanted it. He shook his head and gulped. "No." "Fine! I'll get it myself!" "No Shego don't!" Drakken grabbed her arm and pulled her back onto the sofa. Shego slapped him again and yelled, "Don't you DARE touch me!" Shego pulled open a drawer and pulled out a huge jagged, and rusty knife. "This will have to do." Shego whispered happily.  
  
"Shego!" Drakken was starting to cry now, "I'm begging you don't do it! Suicide is NOT the answer!" Shego smiled and then raised the knife just below her chin. She paused a moment and looked around the lab and then another tear rolled down her face. Shego grabbed a braid and in the blink of an eye had cut it off. Then she dropped it on the floor. Shego took the other braid and did the same. Drakken's eyes widened as he watched her remaining ebony hair fall just above her shoulders.  
  
Shego stared at the ground, at her gorgeous black tresses. All the hair that she had been growing since she was a child lay on the floor. All her troubles lay with it. She gingerly picked up the two braids and handed them to Drakken. Quietly she smiled and said, "Good-bye dear Drakken. I QUIT." Shego stormed out of the lab and she had never felt happier.  
  
* * * * *  
  
(Notes: Okay! Anyway I hope you all are enjoying the fan fiction! I have a slim idea of how I'm going to continue this so I'd love to hear any ideas you guys might have. I'll have the next chapter today or tomorrow.) 


	20. One week later

* * * * * A week later. . . * * * * *  
  
Kim had been in the hospital under serious care for a while, her cuts were not only very bad, she had lost a lot of blood. Kim had woken up yesterday and was beginning to focus her eyes. The first face she looked at was Ron's, a worried expression laid on it. Then she saw Jim and Tim eating her breakfast. 'Great.' She thought, 'They can have it. I hate hospital food.'  
  
Ron made his way back over to Kim's bed and he asked, "Are you okay KP?" "Fine." Kim said still happy that she had been victorious. Rufus popped out of Ron's sleeve and gave Kim a little hug. "Your mom demanded you stay longer so you can stay until you feel completely better. Kim sat up and held her stomach, "What about school." "Medical excuse for a while." Ron replied looking at the bandage on her face. "I'm scarred all over right?" Kim asked with a little laugh. Ron nodded solemnly.  
  
Dr. Possible peeked her head through the door. "Oh Kimmie! You're awake! We were so worried!" "No big." Kim replied weakly. Dr. Possible went over and smacked the two twins who were just finishing up Kim's orange juice. "You boys should know better, your sister needs this." Jim and Tim apologized at the same time and carried the remains on the tray over to Kim. "No, its okay. I'm not really hungry. Can I got home yet?" Kim asked hopefully. "No Kimmie, I'm afraid you aren't strong enough yet. And I must insist you eat." Kim moaned and flopped back on her uncomfortable hospital bed. "Oh Kimmie! I almost forgot you have a visitor! She's been stopping by for days now! Do you want her to come in?" "Sure."  
  
Dr. Possible walked out of the room to go get the visitor. "I wonder who it is?" Kim said out loud. Jim and Tim shrugged and turned on the TV and flipped through the channels. "What a rip off!" Jim said, "You have to order everything good!" Tim finished for him. "Perhaps I can help." Said a familiar voice. Kim weakly flipped over to see Scarlet Rose standing in the doorway. Just the Dr. Possible was paged and she hurried out of the room. "I wanted to thank you for, retrieving my album. Ron delivered it." She grinned, "Feeling any better?" "Not really." Kim said honestly.  
  
Just then the Kimmunicator beeped and Ron answered it. Kim said from the bed, "Hey Wade, what's the sitch?" Wade laughed softly. "None for a while. The villains seem to be taking some sort of long break about something. So how are you feeling, I see you are a awake." Kim shrugged. "Not my best." She laughed. "Anyway, I just wanted to make sure you were alright. I'm going to find a way to hold up all your missions as long as possible." "Great." Kim said taking a remote and shutting off the TV. It was giving her a headache, Jim and Tim yelled out at the same time, "Hey!"  
  
"I'm really surprised Shego could do this much damage." Wade continued, "Hey not as much as I am." Kim interrupted. "Well, I guess Drakken had a good plan this time. "But it wasn't good enough." Said Scarlet Rose excitedly. Wade beeped off the Kimmunicator and Ron placed it back on the end table.  
  
Scarlet Rose sat Kim up and started to brush her tangled red hair. "Anyway, I wanted to thank you." Scarlet Rose continued, "Soooo. I decided to pay enough for you to have home care." "Are you serious?!" Kim exclaimed right away gleefully. "Yes!" Scarlet responded with the same amount of excitement. "This is great! I can't wait to tell my mom!" "This will be your last night here!" Scarlet said tying Kim's hair into a big fat bun. "Thank you so much." Ron said to the blonde singing-sensation. "It's the least I can do. I feel so bad about this whole tragedy. It was completely all my fault."  
  
"N-no it wasn't." Everyone in the room turned around to see who said that. And Shego walked awkwardly into the room!  
  
* * * * * 


	21. Starting a new life

* * * * *  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Kim keeping her guard up. She was still injured; this was low even for Shego. "I came --- to apologize." Kim blinked, and stuttered, "Y-you did?!" Scarlet glared at her, "You're the one who stole my album in the first place! Aren't you?" Shego stepped in the room and everyone moved away just an inch or so. "Yeah, I am." Kim looked at Shego, she didn't look anything like herself. She wasn't wearing her ugly black and green stretch suit. Just a pair of faded jeans and an over sized tee-shirt. Ron suddenly yelped, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR?!"  
  
Shego flicked her hair with her fingers, "I cut it. What do you think?" No one even responded. Her new appearance had everyone in shock except Scarlet who crossly moved towards her. "You did this to Kim?! How could you be so heartless?" Scarlet demanded and then she slapped Shego across the face. Everyone in the room gasped knowing that Scarlet had made a dreadful blunder, but Shego just smiled. "You must be Scarlet Rose. I am a big fan." Shego said softly ignoring the whack that she obviously deserved. "Well I can't say I am of you." Scarlet said at last.  
  
Ron helped Kim get out of bed and they came straight up to Shego. "Never mind the past, the point is. Why are you apologizing?" Shego sat down in a chair and rubbed her forehead. "It was immoral; I shouldn't have made you suffer this much. And I know that sorry isn't good enough to get your forgiveness." Kim leaned on Ron's shoulder a bit. "You're right. It isn't." Shego sat back and her eyes were beginning to tear a bit, "I quit working for Drakken.  
  
Kim was taken aback, 'Shego quit working for Drakken? After they had been so successful like that?' Kim responded, "Really?" "Yeah." "But why? We thought you loved your job." Shego skimmed the room and saw Jim and Tim staring at her interested. She wanted to bawl out the reason, but she didn't want everyone to hear it. "I quit because, it was wrong what he made you go through." "You mean what YOU made me go through." Kim said through gritted teeth. "Yes." Shego obviously had heard her. "That's why I want to pay for your home care." "But why?" Shego stood up and walked around the room excitedly, "Because I want to start a new life. No evil involved just a normal happy life. So here's my first good deed."  
  
Kim scratched her hair auburn and raised and eye brow. "I don't know if I can believe you." "I understand that." Shego laughed, "I want to get a regular home, and a good paying job." "So you came for my help?" asked Kim. "I know where she could work!" Ron volunteered, and Rufus licked his face hungrily. "Shego is so not working at Bueno Nacho." "Kim's right, I am so not." Shego shyly smiled. Kim really was not a big fan of Shego right now but, she was asking for help and Kim didn't want to be so cold as to turn her down.  
  
"FINE. I'll help you. Where are you living now?" Kim asked in an uninterested tone. "Hotels mainly." "Figures." Ron muttered. "Why doesn't she come live with us?" Tim suggested, "WHAT?!" Kim shrieked. "We DO have that guest room." Jim said egging Kim on. Kim limped over to the twebs and hissed at them. "YOU WANT HER TO STAY AT OUR HOUSE?!" "Yeah!" Jim said impatiently. "But why?!" "Come on, Kim give her another chance." Tim whined. "Fine! But you have to go convince Mom." Kim sighed in defeat. "Sure! Come on Tim let's go!" Jim and Tim hurried out of the hospital room.  
  
Kim limped back over to Shego and announced, "Well. . . its fine with us." Shego helped Kim back over to her bed and said, "Thank you Kim. I won't be any trouble to you. I promise. Now can I get you anything? Clean clothing maybe?" Kim tilted her head confused but then nodded. "From no where other than Club Banana." Ron warned her. Shego smiled and nodded, then started to leave the room. "Wait Shego!" Kim whispered suddenly. "I still don't trust you." Shego narrowed her eyes and said simply. "Looks like I'll have to work on that then."  
  
Scarlet, Ron, Rufus, and Kim were left in the room. They all just stared at each other in amazement.  
  
* * * * * 


	22. No replacement

* * * * *  
  
"So how long have you been, villainous?" Drakken asked bored.  
  
"Ten years." Replied a big muscular man.  
  
"Who have you worked for prior to now?"  
  
"What does prior mean?"  
  
"Never mind, I think I've seen enough."  
  
Drakken sighed, all week he had been interviewing potential sidekicks and no one was even close to Shego's potential. He had run ads in every evil paper, gotten many responses. But when he narrowed it down, no one came close to what he needed. Drakken sighed and bellowed, "NEXT!"  
  
A tan teenage girl with dirty blonde hair sat down in the chair Drakken had set up. She folded her hand on her lap and gave him a dazzling smile. Drakken began his questions.  
  
"So how old are you?"  
  
"Sixteen."  
  
"Then I guess you haven't been involved with crime too long. . ." Drakken said in doubt.  
  
"Twice before this. I quit both because I was tired of not being taken seriously."  
  
"I can't imagine why."  
  
"So what kind of skills do you have?"  
  
"Well, I know three different fighting techniques. I'm a student teacher for all of them. I teach the younger evil people."  
  
"Impressive."  
  
"I also am studying mind control."  
  
"Now, I'm interested, please continue."  
  
"I've been reading up on it and taking some courses, of course I haven't quite learned how to control bodies yet. But, I have learned how to change people's thoughts." She said hopefully eyeing Drakken.  
  
'Now SHE has quality.' Drakken thought.  
  
"Some nice qualities you have there kid, what's your name?"  
  
"It's Pattie."  
  
Drakken's spirits dropped when he heard this. Pattie? The name wasn't even close to sinister, it sounded more Angelic than the name Kim. He couldn't even imagine it, 'Drakken and Pattie?' He shook his head. It would never ever work. He would be too ashamed.  
  
"Okay Pattie, the interview is over. I've seen enough."  
  
"Do I get the job?" Pattie pleaded.  
  
Drakken sighed, "No I'm sorry."  
  
Pattie furiously stomped out of the room. And slammed the door.  
  
Drakken locked it behind her. She even had Shego's temper, if only her name wasn't so. cute. Drakken had place Shego's braids on the table. He went over and touched it feeling its perfect softness. He should just give up; no one could ever replace Shego. She was too faultless, at everything. His mind replayed all the crazy attempts to stop Kim Possible they went through. "I really do miss her." Then Drakken gasped. 'There was no way. He couldn't be. . . falling for her? Could he?' Drakken shook his head and snickered. He assured himself it wasn't happening. 'After all, she accused me of all those things I didn't do. Then she quit on me. How could I fall in love with her now?" Drakken stopped running his finger along Shego's locks and turned away. "I just have to accept the fact that she's gone now."  
  
* * * * *  
  
(Notes: Wow! This is starting to become a really long fan fiction! I hope I don't lose you all! LOL. I hope you all like it! If it wasn't for all your encouraging reviews and everything, I probably would have stopped by now! If you guys have any ideas, I'd love to add them to the story!) 


	23. The plan

* * * * *  
  
"Wait, say that again." Kim said her eyes widening in horror. "Drakken rapped me." Shego said again for the third time. It took a minute for Kim to really comprehend the words. "Didn't you try to stop him?" "I was drunk, he was drunk we were both drunk. I passed out, and it happened." Shego was telling Kim why she quit working for Drakken. Shego stood up and wrapped another blanket around Kim. "You have to stay warm." Shego told her. Kim nodded. "So how do you know he rapped you?" "Actually, I'm not positive. But I mean waking up, him sleeping next to me. What more can a girl assume?" She sighed recalling that morning. "Did you talk to him about it?" "I did and he denied anything happening. But I just don't know if I could believe him this time." Kim thought a moment then asked curiously, "Does he normally tell the truth to you?" "Well, yes now that I think of it. . . Still you have to admit. The situation is still questionable." "Absolutely." Kim agreed thinking. Shego brushed Kim's long auburn hair again. Then the microwave beeped. Shego stood up and strolled over to the microwave. "Hot soup!" She said in a sing-song voice, bringing the bowl over to Kim. "Good vitamins like this should have you up and running in no time." Shego said sweetly.  
  
"I think I could find out for you." Kim said blowing on the spoon. "It would be risky, very dangerous you know." Kim continued ate a spoonful of broth. "It's good!" Shego smiled and fluffed Kim's pillows. "You do know, that Drakken has security cameras installed everywhere in his lair? He has videos going back several years ago before the computer actually deletes them. Wade told me." Kim said quietly. "Are you suggesting I break-into his control room? Are you insane?" Shego hissed. Kim giggled, "I guess Shego, but you do have to pick up your final paycheck." Kim pointed out. Shego grinned and gave Kim a light hug, careful not to hurt her. "I always knew you were smart Kimmie!"  
  
* * * * * 


	24. Getting the tape

* * * * * Early the next day . . . * * * * *  
  
Shego knocked on the door to Drakken's lair. Luckily Kim had gotten a helicopter to drop her off on the hovering lair. She was wearing a pink tube top and an old pair of Kim's pants. Who knew they were they were the same sizes? Impatiently she rang the door bell. "I'm coming!" grunted Drakken's voice.  
  
Drakken trudged tiredly over to the door. 'Who the hell is bothering me this early?' he thought to himself. He opened the door revealing Shego. Drakken's face lit up brilliantly, "Shego!" "I've come to pick up my last paycheck." Shego said cold as ice. Drakken sadly nodded, "Yeah, of course, I'll go get it for you. It's in the lab." Drakken started to leave in defeat. Shego interrupted him, "Do you mind if I---" "Yes?" "Use the bathroom?" Shego asked crossly. "Sure whatever." As soon as the lab door closed, Shego rushed to the control room door.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Shego plugged the Kimmunicator into the control computer. "Wade, it's in. Now hurry and get the tape. She stared at Wade who typed furiously across the computer. "Ack! It's prompting me for a password!" Wade said quickly. "It's Shego six-hundred and sixteen. My idea." "Got it!" "Damn your fast!" Shego said astonished. 'No wonder Kim always wins.' She thought then muttered a "thanks." And then unplugged the Kimmunicator. "Mission accomplished." Shego hurried out of the room and into the lab. * * * * *  
  
Drakken handed Shego a little black envelope. "Here you are." Drakken said choking up. Shego took it gingerly, taking one last look at the lab she had spent every day in. She took a deep breath and said, "I have to go." Shego turned and walked out the door. Just as she was about to leave she heard Drakken say in a disappointed voice, "Good-bye."  
  
* * * * * 


	25. The truth

* * * * *  
  
"Drakkie?" Ron almost had a heart attack from all the laughing he was doing. "My life is officially complete now." "Great let's kill him." Shego said sarcastically. Ron, Rufus, Kim and Shego were lying down in front of the TV in their pajama's watching the security tape that Wade sent them. Kim was recovering rapidly and was going back to school in two days. Yet the scars were nasty and Kim became forced to discontinue wearing belly shirts for a while.  
  
Shego was staring at the screen watching herself be drunk. Gee she really was stupid! Kim's jaw dropped open and she looked at Shego amazed, "Oh my gosh! You, you, asked Drakken to kiss you?" Ron and Rufus almost chocked. "Ew!" Rufus cried out. Ron comforted his pet telling him it was O.K. "I-I can't believe I did either." Shego blinking to make sure it wasn't a mirage. 'Okay, so maybe I didn't get every detail from that night.' Shego thought. Then she watched herself fall backwards then watch Drakken catch her and carry her gingerly over to the sofa. "Okay you guys, be quiet now." Shego commanded.  
  
Shego watched herself be laid down ever so carefully. Then he watched Drakken push her long back hair out of her face. Then Drakken tiredly made room for himself and collapsed onto the sofa. Shego waited for it to happen.  
  
One minute  
  
Two minutes  
  
Three minutes  
  
Kim pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "Nothing's happening." "Let's fast forward." Ron said as they fast forwarded through the whole night with out a single movement from Drakken. Shego gasped in shock, She was still a virgin. "I-I don't believe it." Shego muttered. Drakken never touched her.  
  
Ron waved the second security tape. "Wade sent this too." Ron said. Kim knew immediately what was on the tape and led Ron and Rufus out of the room. "This one is private." She explained. Kim handed Shego the second tape. "Watch this. Call us back in when its over." Kim closed the door tightly and then slapped Ron when he tried to peer through the crack of the door.  
  
Shego stopped the first cassette and took it out of the player. Then she inserted the second one and pressed 'play'. Shego sat back on the floor and curled up into a little ball. First a little clip of Wade came up assuring Shego that the tape was private no one but her eyes had viewed it. Shego composed herself a bit, this was a reassuring fact. Then the tape came on.  
  
"There's no way I'm doing that!" "But why?" "Because I'm not wearing any clothing!" "Shego you might drown!" "I'll drown with some self-respect!"  
  
Shego watched Drakken climb up the ladder and noted that Drakken had kept his eyes on her face the whole time. Shego watched herself sink back into the water with a look of disgust on her face. "I don't believe it." She whispered.  
  
Shego watched Drakken throw the hideous black robe into the water. Then she heard herself yell, "Turn around you moron, and don't peek!" Shego kept her eyes on Drakken who turned around. Shego felt her heart skip a beat when she watched Drakken keep his back turned for the entire time she was changing. "H-he never did anything. . ." Shego clicked of the television and wiped her eyes but it didn't work, the tears came soaking her face. Shego slowly opened the door.  
  
"Well?" Kim said eyeing Shego. Shego hurried over to Kim and grabbed her hands. "I made a horrible mistake. He never touched me. And I accused him of . . . unthinkable things." Shego shuttered. Ron put his arm around Shego. "Shego don't cry, anyone would have found the situation doubtful." "Yeah!" Rufus agreed. Shego didn't stop crying, her eyes were getting red and puffy. She remembered how coldly she had treated Drakken earlier. Then worst of all she remembered his face. "I just, don't know what to do."  
  
* * * * * 


	26. Thinking of her

(Notes: Sorry everyone, this chapter is going to be super short! But I have a long one after this!)  
  
* * * * *  
  
Drakken like Shego wasn't getting any sleep that night. He had been doing a lot more worrying than plotting. His career just didn't work as a solo job, not for him anyhow. And no one was good enough. Not one person had Shego's clever mind, her swift movements, her resourcefulness, or her responsibility. Plotting against Kim Possible just wasn't the same without her insults and doubts. He knew because he had tried and given up two hours ago.  
  
Shego's hair still laid on his lab table, as shiny and silky when she had it. God he missed her. There it was again, he was thinking about Shego differently. "Stop it!" he said out loud whacking his head against the wall over and over again. 'Stop thinking about her! You don't love her and besides, she hates you! She said so herself!' Drakken thought tugging on his ear, a sure sign of frustration. "I wonder what she's doing."  
  
* * * * * 


	27. The invitation

* * * * * The next day. * * * * *  
  
"Miss Possible, can I change your bandages?" "Sure, please do." Kim said removing her blankets and letting the nurse fix her up. Shego was sitting in Kim's computer chair breathing heavily.  
  
Kim waited anxiously for the nurse to finish. Shego almost started crying again when she saw one of Kim's scars. 'I did that, I did that!' Shego thought with shame. Kim eyed Shego and nodded at her. "Oww!" Kim moaned when the nurse tightly wrapped her arm up. "Sorry, it's got to have pressure on it Miss Possible." "Just call me Kim, please." "Sure Kim." The nurse paused and examined one cut closely. "Uh oh!" "What?" Shego asked suddenly. "This cut might be infected." Shego crossed her arms and frowned, "Might be?" "I'm going to put a cream on it that should clear it up. If not we'll try something stronger. Let's let it air out for a little bit, I'll bring up the cream with your other medicine." The nurse said tying the last bandage. "Thanks." Kim smiled sweetly at the nurse who took Kim's breakfast tray and left the room.  
  
Shego stared out the window and apologized again, "I'm sorry Kim, I gave you all those painful scars, then you got into trouble for not being in bed last night." Shego looked at the floor now guiltily. "There's nothing we can do about it now." Kim said firmly. "If there was a way to change what damage has been done Kim, I wouldn't care who I had to go through, I would fix it." Shego looked back at Kim again and changed the subject. "How are you feeling?" "Not bad." She admitted honestly as Shego went over and fixed her Kim's bed again and sat on the edge of it.  
  
"I can't believe how wrong I was." Shego moaned. "Listen, Shego. . ." Kim said at last, "It's not my policy to help out villains." Shego nodded miserably knowing Kim was about to ditch her. "I understand." "But I want to help you out with this Drakken thing." Kim said sitting up and folding her hands. "I want to give you some advice." Shego listened intently. "You need to apologize to Drakken." Kim said simply and laid back in her bed, her duty was done.  
  
Shego slapped her hand hard on Kim's mattress and screamed at her, "Apologize? That's your teen-hero advice?!" Kim raised an eyebrow. Okay so maybe she wasn't quite done yet. "It's really the best thing to do." Kim said quietly. Shego tugged on a lock of hair. "So I'm just supposed to march right up to him and tell him I'm sorry?" "Hey, you did the same thing for me." Kim pointed out.  
  
Shego stood up and paced the room thinking. "I can't." Shego said finally. "You can!" "No, I can't!" Shego argued back. A thought raced through Kim's mind and she lunged forward and gasped. "Oh my god!" She said smiling suspiciously. "What? What is it?" Kim winked at her knowing what was going on. "You're totally crushing on Drakken!" She picked up a pillow and threw it at Shego. Shego caught it then dropped it on the floor.  
  
"What?!" She shrieked at Kim. "Oh come on Shego, it is soooo obvious!" "It is?!" Shego collapsed onto the floor in shock. "There's no way Kim." Kim gave her a long look. "Well, why this obsession of always wanting to please him then?" Shego paused and sat back down on the bed next to Kim. Then thought a minute about what Kim had said then asked, "Kim?" "Mhm?" "If I were to be crushing on Drakken don't you think . . . that I would be first to know that?" "Love is mysterious, it just might surprise you." "How wise, but now its too late to find out now." Shego said as her heart slowly began to let go of another huge part of her old life.  
  
Kim sat back in her bed. She wasn't going to let this opportunity slip away from Shego, and besides she was Kim Possible. Playing matchmaker for two super villains would be cake. "Well, maybe not." Shego looked at her sharply, "What do you mean?" "Why not do some kind of apology gig?" Kim suggested, "Like an apology dinner!" Kim exclaimed excitedly. Kim complimented herself quickly on her good idea. "Isn't that more of a date?" "Well, you'd be shooting two birds with one stone. Find out if you like Drakken, and apologize at the same time." Shego took a moment to consider. "Okay, that sounds like another brilliant idea Kim!" Kim winked then pointed over to her dresser. "Can you please get me that pink box please?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"You want me to send him a letter on pink flowery stationary?" asked Shego in disbelief. Kim's smile widened. "And that would be a 'yes'" Shego decided for her. "Yep, an invitation to dinner to at a NICE restaurant." Shego didn't really know Middleton too well so she asked with a little laugh, "Are you going to suggest Bueno Nacho?" "So not!" Kim assured her. "I know a fancy cozy little restaurant around here, you'd have to call for reservations." Kim said handing her a menu she had picked up. "It's called The Sunset Diner, because it's the best place in Middleton to see the sunset, it's got an amazing view." Shego skimmed through the menu and knew right away. "It's perfect."  
  
"Now you just have to write the invitation." Kim said handing her a pink paper and a pen. "Okay that's it, Now I'm doomed!" Shego flopped back next to Kim handing back the card to her. "Oh it won't be THAT hard." Kim assured Shego. "Just keep it simple." Shego reluctantly took the pen and started chewing on the end of it; she had picked up Drakken's habit. She giggled then knew what to write.  
  
Drakken,  
  
Please join me for dinner on Friday. It will be tons of fun. I'll meet you at Sunset Diner at around five-thirty PM, call me if you have other plans. See you there.  
  
-Shego  
  
Shego handed Kim her letter slowly. "See that wasn't so hard was it?" Kim said looking the letter over with all smiles. "You did good! Just needs one more thing. . ." She said mysteriously. Shego tilted her head and shrugged. Kim reached onto her end table and pulled out a spray bottle then she quickly sprayed the letter twice." She handed it to Shego and said, "Smell."  
  
Shego sniffed the paper and started to cough immediately, "That's really strong." "It's my favorite scent, vanilla." Shego coughed again, "It smells vile. I can't send a letter like this to Drakken." Shego got ready to rip the letter to shreds, Kim took it from her then folded the paper carefully over twice; then placed it into a matching pink envelope. Kim took a new pen off her end table since Shego was already chewing on the other one.  
  
In her neatest cursive writing she wrote "Dr. Drakken" on envelope. Then she sealed it with a sparkle rainbow star sticker. Shego stared at her in terror. "I think I'm going to be sick, I can't believe I am going to actually send this to him! Wait a second, who will deliver this?" "Don't worry about that, Shego. He'll have that letter by tomorrow." Kim put the envelope on her end table. 'This might really actually work.' Shego thought pleased with Kim's idea.  
  
Shego went to go open the door for the nurse carrying Kim's lunch tray and medicine, but before she opened the door she spun around and looked at Kim. "I think everything's clear except one huge problem." "And what would that be?" Shego looked down at her outfit. Kim's old cargo pants and an itchy sweater. "What am I going to wear?"  
  
* * * * * 


	28. The Mysterious Envelope

* * * * *  
  
Thursday Morning  
  
* * * * *  
  
Drakken began his new morning routine with a big scowl. First he grumpily took his morning paper from his mail box, and then opened it to his favorite section to read about which villain was surpassing him today. As he did this, a pink envelope fell out of the newspaper and onto his lap. "What the hell?" Drakken muttered picking it up cautiously. 'Hardly anyone writes to me.' Drakken thought as he looked at his name written nicely on the envelope. 'Who would want to?' Drakken considered that it might possibly be some sort of mail trap. Drakken carefully examined the envelope. No return address. Just his name.  
  
Drakken had lost curiosity in his morning paper and went to go inspect this letter under a bright light, all he saw was more pink nothing powdery or anything. Carefully he slid his finger under the seal then jumped back when it was open. There was nothing to fear about this. It was just a plain ordinary letter. Drakken took out the pink piece of paper and unfolded and an interesting fragrance escaped from it. He couldn't place the scent but it was very familiar to him.  
  
Drakken,  
  
Please join me for dinner on Friday. It will be tons of fun. I'll meet you at Sunset Diner at around five-thirty PM, call me if you have other plans. See you there.  
  
-Shego  
  
Drakken was speechless; he read the letter over one more time to make sure it wasn't his mind playing tricks on him. Nope it was a real letter, signed with Shego's signature. 'Dinner on Friday?' he considered picking up the paper and reading the date. "That's tomorrow!" He exclaimed, but he could defiantly make it. He didn't have any other plans but, it was so soon. Drakken put the letter down next to Shego's braids and went to go prepare.  
  
* * * * * 


	29. Shopping Trip

* * * * *  
  
Late that night. . .  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kim had arranged for Shego to go shopping with Scarlet-Rose since she had flat out refused to shop with Ron and Rufus. Scarlet was a beautiful looking girl with lots of fashion sense but shopping with Shego was going to be tricky for her. The only reason Scarlet had ever agreed to helping Shego was when Kim requested it specially. Both of the girls had a big grimace on their faces as they shopped.  
  
Scarlet-Rose circled around Shego examining her body. "I know what your colors are, they're green and black." "Oh that must have been a challenge." Shego commented sarcastically. "So this is for a date?" "No, an apology dinner." Scarlet chuckled softly, "Same thing." Scarlet took out a shiny neon-green mini-skirt and held it up to Shego. "Looks like it's just your size." Shego's jaw dropped open when she saw the hideous skirt, Scarlet expected her to wear. "There's no way I'm wearing that. Just a nice pair of pants and shirt." Shego said defending her fashion choices. Scarlet- Rose patted Shego's shoulder. "Look, I understand if you're nervous but I can't help you with those kinds of boundaries." Shego sighed in conquer, "Fine but I am defiantly not wearing that skirt." Scarlet shrugged and put it back onto the rack.  
  
* * * * *  
  
An hour later. . .  
  
* * * * *  
  
"No, that won't work." Scarlet said as Shego stepped out of the dressing room in a glistening lime street dress. "Hey, maybe our opinions aren't so different!" Shego joked as she moved around uneasily in the tight dress.  
  
Scarlet didn't respond, her eyes were focused on something else. Shego looked to see what it was; her face lit up when she saw what Scarlet was staring at. "Wow." Was the only word that Shego could say. . .  
  
* * * * *  
  
"It's marvelous!" Scarlet applauded as Shego stepped out of the dressing room wearing the striking gown. It was a designer piece, very expensive but Scarlet-Rose promised to pay every cent of it. It was a black ankle length gown; it dazzled like a piece of ribbon. It was tight around Shego's waist and also sleeveless. Shego worried that she might be over dressing; but it wasn't slutty in anyway, just elegant and trendy. Scarlet was pleased with the outfit as well.  
  
"Okay Shego, go get changed. I'll buy the gown for you." Shego twirled around in the mirror and smiled once more. "I've never actually wanted to wear a dress before, until now. It's perfect." Her eyes shone deeply, "Thank you Scarlet." Scarlet beamed and unzipped the back of the dress. 'She's entirely as bad as I thought she was.' Scarlet-Rose thought to herself. "You're welcome Shego." She said exiting the dressing room so Shego could get herself changed.  
  
As Shego changed back into Kim's old clothing she wondered how Drakken would react when she saw her. She wondered if Kim was right about her liking Drakken. She never even thought about wanting to impress him or please him until now. But Kim did have a point; she always had cared about Drakken more than anyone else. "But does that mean I would like him?" she whispered to herself.  
  
Shego opened the dressing room door and handed the hanger and dress to Scarlet-Rose who delicately hung it up. "Shego, I want to do your make- up and hair tomorrow so come over to my house about an hour early? Okay?" Shego bit her nail thoughtfully, "Sure okay." Shego's face was gloomy when she saw the price pop up on the screen. "There's no way she'd pay that much." Shego muttered. But she was wrong. The blonde teenager took out her credit card and placed it on the desk. "Are you sure?" Asked Shego feeling guilty, she didn't deserve this. "Yeah I'm sure." Scarlet said taking the shopping bag and handing it to Shego. "See you tomorrow." "Thank you." Shego said politely waving at Scarlet as they left the mall in separate directions.  
  
* * * * * 


	30. The Beautiful Fashion

(Notes: Sorry this chapter is so super short!)  
  
* * * * *  
  
Shego climbed onto Kim's bed eagerly with her shopping bag. "Let's see this magnificent piece of fashion." Ron said who was leaning against Kim's opposite wall. "I'm thrilled to show you." Shego pushed a her hair behind her ears then tore open the knotted shopping bag. "You could untie it, you know." "I'm impatient." Shego said delicately removing the dress from the plastic bag; like it was her baby she handed the dress to Kim who yelped lightly. "Oh my gosh, its beautiful!" Kim ran her fingers along the fine fabric, "It's so silky." "I want to touch it!" Ron said petting the dress like it was Rufus. "It's really well made too." Kim commented as she examined the stitching. "I know it's a wonderful dress." Kim got out of bed and held the dress up to herself in the mirror. "I love the design. Can I borrow it when you're done?" Kim asked with a little laugh, "No way girl, sorry." Shego told her.  
  
* * * * * 


	31. Preperations

* * * * *  
  
Friday Afternoon  
  
* * * * *  
  
Drakken stepped out of the shower with a black towel tied around his waist. (Shego still had his robe) He rubbed at the mist on the mirror and stared at himself depressed. He loathed how ugly he was. But unless a wonder occurred in the next few hours he couldn't really be anything but himself. Drakken picked up a little black comb and combed the knots out of his hair then tied it back into a little stub of a ponytail.  
  
Drakken had some nice garments to wear that night. A black collared shirt and some black pants. He was hoping at least he'd look somewhat decent tonight and Shego wouldn't see him as the usual slob he was. Drakken had found out that Sunset Diner was a very nice restaurant so he figured he was expected to look nice to the occasion. Drakken's arms were beginning to get chilly so he rushed off to his lab again.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Meanwhile. . .  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Scarlet-Rose?" "Yes?" The young blonde looked at one of her assistants cheerfully. "A young lady named Shego is here to see you." The blonde looked puzzled then looked at the clock, "Send her in." Scarlet said sharply.  
  
Shego was led Scarlet's bedroom. "I must have lost track of time." Scarlet said frantically apologizing over and over again. Scarlet-Rose got up from her keyboard and turned it off. "It's okay Scarlet, don't fret, I'm a little early anyways." "You're a very smart girl." Scarlet complimented her, "Now go into the bathroom over there and get into your gown." Scarlet said fumbling over to the closet. "Sure." Shego closed the bathroom door slowly.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Shego stepped back out and was holding the back over her dress up. "Could you zip up the back?" She pleaded. "Certainly." Scarlet said as she walked around a pile of boxes and zipped the back of the dress. "What are those boxes?" Shego asked nosily. "Those boxes are for you." "Really, this is just what I've always wanted, my own pile of boxes!" Scarlet laughed and opened them. "I did some accessory shopping this morning." Shego gasped, "You didn't have to do that!" "I wanted to!" Shego kneeled down to see what was inside. Scarlet lifted out two silky black gloves. Shego squealed when she saw them. They matched the dress perfectly. "Oh my goodness!" Shego slipped them on right away. They ended just above her elbow. "You look like a princess." Scarlet complimented her.  
  
"Look at these." Scarlet lifted out two black high heels out of another box. When Scarlet held them up, black ribbons dangled from each shoe. "They're gorgeous." "You have to lace them up your legs, sort of like ballerina shoes, I'll show you if you don't know how." Scarlet assured her and Shego nodded gazing at the shoes lovingly. "So what's in mystery box number three?" Shego asked greedily. "The best for last." Scarlet said in a sing-song voice. Scarlet handed the smallest box to her. "Open it."  
  
Shego lifted up the lid of the box, she almost dropped it too when she saw what was inside. It was. . . nothing like she had ever seen before. It was too beautiful, like it belonged to someone grand or something. "Oh my god. . ." She whispered, her hands shaking as she held it. "Like it?" Shego just said again, "Oh my god."  
  
Inside the box was a diamond choker, it was covered all the way around with tiny little diamonds. In the back was a little train of diamonds. Shego couldn't believe that Scarlet was suggesting she wear something this, extravagant. "I don't believe it." "It's beautiful isn't it? I think you'll be stunning in it." Shego took her seriously. "You mean it right?" Scarlet giggled and nodded. "Let me put it on for you." Shego nodded slowly, still staring at it. Scarlet didn't expect a "thank-you," The look on Shego's face was better than hearing the words.  
  
The necklace glistened brilliantly in the light. Scarlet finished lacing on the high heels, which Shego almost broke her ankle in when she tried to stand up. Scarlet led her over to her make-up table. "First your hair. . . I'm thinking an up-do for tonight." Shego shook her head. "Sorry to burst your bubble but I have short hair, it may not work." Scarlet smiled mysteriously, "Oh I'll make it work. . ."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Despite all the protests and screams from Shego; Scarlet had twisted Shego's hair into a very tight bun. Shego thought she was done, but then Scarlet picked up a bottle of hair-spray and drenched Shego's hair with it. Shego gagged, "I think that's enough." She said firmly. "It looks very elegant." Scarlet complimented. Although, Shego had the idea that her hair would all fall out when she took out this bun; she did like not having her hair in her face.  
  
Scarlet picked up a package of powder and opened it, "Now it's time for make-up." Scarlet-Rose chirped gleefully, Shego immediately grunted. "Its okay, Kim warned me. It's going to be very light." Scarlet promised turning on her make-up light. "Then you'll be ready to go." Shego smoothed her dress and sighed hopefully. "Okay." 


	32. Scarlet's Gift

(Notes: I came across an interesting comment, noticing a mistake I made in Chapter 28. I edited it so Drakken does notice the fragrance to the letter. Sorry, I must have forgotten about that! Anyway, now chapter 28 is revised and thanks a bunch for catching that!)  
  
* * * * *  
  
Scarlet-Rose and Shego were walking arm in arm down the road like sisters. Scarlet was concealed head to toe with three body guards walking a few feet from behind. Shego wrapped the glittery midnight-black shawl a little tighter around her shoulders then she asked, "Is it always like this when you're a superstar? I mean, having your bodyguards everywhere with you?" "Yeah, I can't even sleep alone anymore." Scarlet-Rose whispered, slightly envious of Shego. "Sometimes fans just become a little too over-obsessed." Shego understood her point and then questioned herself, 'If Drakken and I were to have succeeded in ruling the world, I wonder if our lives would be as crowded as Scarlet's is now?'  
  
Shego's heart beat quickened as she saw the restaurant appear in front of her, it was a small cozy place as Kim had described, but it looked as friendly as in the picture. "Thank you for walking me and for everything else too!" Shego said touching her neck to make sure the necklace was still there. "I'll return everything immediately the next day." Scarlet held up her hand and shook her head, "That won't be necessary." "What do you mean?" "Keep it all."  
  
Shego stopped walking towards the entrance, "No way! I couldn't!" "I really have no use for it anyway. Please, it's a gift." Scarlet-Rose told her, as she examined Shego's make-up and wished her luck. "It's nearly five now, so you better get going. Don't let that Drakken dude slip away from you! Shego giggled nervously and nodded, "Thank you again Scarlet for everything." Scarlet patted Shego lightly on the shoulder and left in her respected direction with a mysterious smile crowned on her face.  
  
* * * * *  
  
There was a long waiting line outside for empty tables, but Shego picked out Drakken right away. He was the darker figure, aloof from the crowd. Drakken hadn't noticed her yet. Shego tried to get a good look at him from her distance, but all she saw was his shadow. After taking a few very deep breaths and smoothing her dress she finally strutted over to him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Drakken hadn't acknowledged Shego's presence yet because he was staring at his watch, worrying. 'Five-oh-clock on the dot. Shego's never late.' Drakken considered that maybe he had the wrong date or had dreamed the whole invitation. Just then he heard clicking heels, coming his direction. Drakken looked to see who was coming over and was startled to see the bright emerald eyes that belonged to Shego!  
  
"Shego!" He exclaimed breathlessly. She was right on time. Never early, never late. This was not the kind of reaction Shego expected but she grinned at him shyly as Drakken stood to greet her. "Hey, Dr. D." Well, she didn't seem upset at all or anything, and it was looking to be a pleasant evening. There was suddenly a very awkward pause between them. Shego suddenly didn't know what to say, and Drakken was afraid to say the wrong thing. Both of them just stood their looking at each other occasionally nodding their heads. Shego bit her lip thoughtfully, 'Well this is a great start to the night.' Drakken decided this would be the perfect timing to stare at his shoes.  
  
Shego couldn't stand this creepy quiet any longer. "I have a table reserved, let's go in." Shego suggested leading the way as she usually did. "Okay." Drakken mumbled as he hurried ahead to open the door for Shego. Shego nodded at this polite gesture. Drakken let himself out of the cold and into the intensely lit diner. 


	33. At the diner

* * * * *  
  
There was a long waiting line outside for empty tables, but Shego picked out Drakken right away. He was the darker figure, aloof from the crowd. Drakken hadn't noticed her yet. Shego tried to get a good look at him from her distance, but all she saw was his shadow. After taking a few very deep breaths and smoothing her dress she finally strutted over to him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Drakken hadn't acknowledged Shego's presence yet because he was staring at his watch, worrying. 'Five-oh-clock on the dot. Shego's never late.' Drakken considered that maybe he had the wrong date or had dreamed the whole invitation. Just then he heard clicking heels, coming his direction. Drakken looked to see who was coming over and was startled to see the bright emerald eyes that belonged to Shego!  
  
"Shego!" He exclaimed breathlessly. She was right on time. Never early, never tardy. This was not the kind of reaction Shego anticipated but she grinned at him bashfully as Drakken stood to greet her. "Hey, Dr. D." Well, she didn't seem disturbed at all or anything, and it was looking to be a lovely evening. There was suddenly a very uncomfortable pause between them. Shego suddenly didn't know what to speak, and Drakken was afraid to say the wrong thing. Both of them just stood their looking at each other occasionally nodding their heads. Shego bit her lip thoughtfully, 'Well this is a great start to the night.' Drakken decided this would be the perfect timing to stare at his shoes.  
  
Shego couldn't stand this creepy quiet any longer. "I have a table reserved, let's go in." Shego suggested leading the way as she usually did. "Okay." Drakken mumbled as he hurried ahead to open the entrance doors for Shego. Shego nodded at this polite gesture. Drakken let himself into the intensely lit diner.  
  
* * * * *  
  
(Notes: I'm thinking there's going to be 1-2 more chapters left before I'm done! So hang tight, we got some nice long chapters coming up folks! I hope you liked the chapter by the way!) 


	34. I'm sorry!

* * * * *  
  
The illumination was caught by Shego's diamond choker and Drakken gasped when he caught his first full glimpse of her. It didn't look like his associate standing in front of him, more like witnessing seeing a goddess. Everything about her looked flawless sort of like a dark angel. Drakken questioned why Shego was even dressed like this, it wasn't like her. Drakken had never seen her wear a dress, or jewelry. The high heels were really odd. She was even wearing a small amount of make-up, just enough to highlight her features but he still liked it, and the important thing was she was still Shego.  
  
Shego noticed Drakken's mouth hanging open and she snapped her fingers in front of his face. Drakken's blinked then smiled at her, "You look. . ." Drakken hesitated but Shego looked at him so hopefully he gulped out the word, "Nice." Shego laughed a very fake laugh, and kind of looked a bit disappointed. "Come, let's go find our table."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Shego had booked the best table in the restaurant; it was outdoors, on the deck. It had the best view of the sunset in the whole restaurant. Drakken stood until Shego took her seat. 'This really will be fun.' Drakken thought, remembering what Shego wrote in the invitation. A plump teenage waitress handed each of them a menu, and asked them what the wanted to drink patiently. Shego browsed the drinks section and was delighted to find her favorite drink, "I'll have coffee, I'd like it black." Drakken said ordering first. Shego could tell the waitress was new to the job as she anxiously scribbled down the order. "And you?" "A Shirley Temple." Shego purred softly. "Alrighty then." The waitress started walking off as she continued to write down orders. Service wasn't the best here but the place felt like home, and right now. Shego barely had one.  
  
Drakken twisted his fingers as Shego delicately placed her cloth napkin her lap. Then the two caught each other in the eye and neither stopped gazing. 'Well, this is just peachy.' Shego thought trying to figure out what to say, it was her invite after all. "Well," Shego began as Drakken looked intently at her, which just made Shego more jumpy. "Well, Drakken --- I imagine you're wondering. why I invited you here." Drakken nodded silently, 'Well duh.' Drakken's thoughts screamed.  
  
Shego bit her lips trying to get out the words she wanted to say, it was so hard to ask for forgiveness. She wasn't used to it, she had never ever apologized to anyone in her life. Before Shego could utter a word, the waitress placed the drinks in front her of which Drakken took advantage of right away. The waitress took out her little pad, "Are you ready to order yet?" Shego shook her head and shooed her off. "As I was saying. . ." Shego continued trying to find the right words, but they just slipped out, "I'm sorry Drakken." She said sincerely. Simple, but with a bit of luck, he would forgive her. Drakken didn't say anything he just tilted his head and wondered if this meant she wanted to work of him again. "I found out that, you never did anything. And I feel so utterly terrible for accusing you."  
  
Drakken almost wanted to get out of his chair, and jump around hysterically. Shego wasn't angry at him anymore! It was clearly, the best day he had had all week. "So, I'm treating you to dinner as an apology. And I feel really very bad about it." Shego said her voice sort of fading out. "All is forgiven Shego." Drakken took a sip of his coffee. It was fantastic or maybe it was just her. "Thank-you." Shego said sweetly as she stirred around the straw in her drink.  
  
Drakken looked back at Shego's evergreen eyes again. It was unbelievable, everything was so unbelievable. Weeks ago he saw Shego nothing more than he saw one of his own creations. Drakken regretted how he had disregarded her the whole time. Across from him now was a woman. A woman who had emotions and thoughts. A woman who cared about other people. And a woman who made mistakes. This woman he was looking at right now was Shego. Shego, the one whom he had only cared for her skills until this very moment in time. Maybe, the whole world wasn't worth what was right across from him. Perhaps it was just what he had wanted all along.  
  
Drakken closed his eyes and opened them once again to Shego's face, still smiling back at him. Drakken now knew that that woman had more than glowing chemical gloves, and the will of an army; Shego had the power to take his breath away.  
  
Drakken felt it again and knew this time, he couldn't deny it.  
  
He had fallen for Shego.  
  
* * * * * 


	35. The Waitress

* * * * *  
  
Shego and Drakken were tolerantly waiting for their orders, as they caught up on things. "I can't believe you've been living with Kim Possible." Drakken exclaimed. Shego then told Drakken about how thoughtful and hospitable Kim had been to her. "She even lent me her clothes."  
  
Drakken had never felt more dazed, just a few minutes ago; he had realized how much he truly needed Shego. Now he didn't know how to act around her, or how to let her know. Drakken just tried to be as pleasurable as he could. "That's Kim Possible's dress?" "No, actually this one was a gift from a friend." Shego replied softly, her cheeks staining pink. 'Compliment her!' Drakken's conscience was shouting at him. Drakken gulped then said, "That dress . . . looks gorgeous on you." Shego's cheeks became darker and she shyly thanked him. "That's very sweet." Her voice was gentle.  
  
Shego folded her hands and leaned toward Drakken, "So what have you been doing this whole time? Any good plots lately?" Drakken shook his head, "Not really, I tried to find a replacement but, I'll never find the right one." Shego felt her heart sink again; Drakken had moved on and tried to replace her. Shego couldn't think of where to pick up this conversation and so started another long staring contest.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Drakken and Shego had just sat through a full meal and hadn't uttered a word to each other. Drakken couldn't think of any good topics, and Shego was thinking about how her career was officially over. He did say no one amounted to her, but she was sure that was just him being nice. The waitress came to clear the meal and give them their desert menus; she asked if they had enjoyed the meal. Shego politely said 'yes' and Drakken added that the steak was a bit too rare. The girl growled and then muttered something inaudible and thundered off with the plates to the kitchen.  
  
'Think of something to say, anything! Just say something! Don't end the night like this!' Shego encouraged herself, then she burst out without thinking, "That waitress has PMS." Shego immediately couldn't believe she said that. 'Nice going idiot.' She thought. Drakken burst out into uncontrollable hilarity. 'Well, at least he's laughing.' Shego chuckled at her own joke. Drakken decided to use this change of mood to insult the waitress some more. "I wonder if the restaurant gives her free meals." Shego almost spit out her Shirley Temple giggling.  
  
Until the teenage waitress came back, Drakken and Shego were gossiping about her. Drakken said that he had never laughed so hard, and then Shego told him he must have a very gloomy life. "How about that desert?" Asked the stubborn waitress whom was tapping her foot impatiently. Shego and Drakken looked at each other; they hadn't even read the desert menu! Shego muffled her snickering and said in an innocent voice, "How about Apple Alamode," Shego read her name tag, "Nancy." Drakken and Shego didn't dare look each other in the eye at this point. "Sure!" Nancy chirped taking the menus from them and walking away slowly.  
  
As she left, Drakken and Shego burst out laughing again.  
  
* * * * * 


	36. Nature's Miricles

* * * * *  
  
After a good apple pie alamode, it was near time for the sun to set. The sapphire sky was already hinting some magenta in it. Drakken and Shego were wandering around outside, it was so peaceful even with the clanking glasses and silverware sounds. Shego didn't want to leave ever; she just wanted to pause her life here. All Drakken wanted to be able to do would be to tell her anything he was thinking; unfortunately, he wasn't sure that desire would be true. "It's very pretty here isn't it?" "Yeah." Drakken agreed softly. Shego bent down carefully at a tiny brook. The water wasn't polluted; in fact it was crystal clear. Shego could even make out her reflection through the stirring water. Drakken squatted down beside her. "Nature is so miraculous," She continued, "I sometimes wished back then, we could have stopped Kim Possible. This whole thing would be ours." She sighed, listening to the running water. It calmed her mind. "I wish, I could just touch the water." Drakken looked at her puzzled, "Then do it." Shego directed his attention to her very expensive gloves. She gingerly took off one and gave it to Drakken to hold. Shego touched her bare hand to the icy cold water. "Ah! It feels fantastic, can't get much closer to nature than this. Drakken nodded smiling.  
  
Suddenly a speaker boomed, "Ladies and Gentleman! Our musical guest is ready to perform! She will be starting in five minutes!" The voice said. Shego looked at Drakken, "Do you know who is performing?" Shego asked inquiringly, "No clue." "Me neither. Want to go watch?" Drakken stood up then helped Shego get up stably because of her thin heels.  
  
* * * * * 


	37. Our Song

* * * * *  
  
Drakken and Shego squeezed between a large multitude of people; Actually, Shego shoved her way through. Drakken laughed, 'Shego, always impatient as usual.' He thought.  
  
"Performing tonight comes a well known artist to us all. Her lyrics are creative and the music always hits us close to the heart. Her talent has brought pleasure to all ages. Ladies and Gentleman, please join me in welcoming Scarlet-Rose!" Shego jumped from shock, then she mouthed the words, "What the hell?" To Drakken whom just shrugged and applauded.  
  
Sure enough, Scarlet stepped out on stage wearing a skimpy salmon- colored outfit. Following behind her were more than ten other jazz musicians. Scarlet adjusted the microphone height at the piano, then spoke clearly into it. "Hello everyone! Before I begin, I'd like to bring your attention to two people in the audience!" Shego slapped her forehead, "This can't be happening." Shego muttered at Scarlet yanked Drakken and Shego on the stage. Drakken was bewildered; he had never even met this teenager before. "This is Shego and Drakken! And thanks to them, my performance is possible!" Scarlet shouted into the microphone applauding. The audience clapped thunderously. Scarlet turned around and quickly winked at Shego.  
  
Shego and Drakken led themselves off the stage back into the audience, "What the hell?" Drakken asked her when they got off. "Trust me, it's a long story." Shego muttered.  
  
Scarlet took a seat down at the keyboard bench then pointed at the drummer and soon enough another sugary song began. One that was familiar to both Drakken and Shego's ears. In a matter of seconds a gap was cleared for dancing. People were clapping, waving and just getting into the music. Drakken and Shego were one of the few people standing out. Shego tapped Drakken and asked him pleasantly if he wanted to dance. Drakken declined her offer, "You remember I can't dance Shego." Drakken said feeling stupid. Shego started to pull him onto the floor anyway. "Anyone can dance, everyone was born with the ability." Shego said wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. "This night couldn't get any better." Shego's eyes were starry as Drakken and Shego moved slowly around in circles. Drakken wasn't the best dancer but he forgot his embarrassing situation because Shego had just placed her head directly on his shoulder.  
  
Scarlet's powerful and gorgeous voice flowed out like the brook and her fingers ran along the keys gracefully.  
  
"I cannot help it, this feelings taking over me I'm going blind, and I want you there to help me see I don't want to be empty anymore I'm going to open up my door."  
  
Shego whispered softly into Drakken's ear. "I recognize this song." Drakken agreed softly as he concentrated on where his feet were going. "It's my favorite." Drakken grinned a toothy grin and said, "Mine too."  
  
"I'm coming back to you now Because my heart made a vow To be with you, always Not just an hour but every day"  
  
'This couldn't get any better. I'm dancing with the prettiest girl in the world, while seeing one of my favorite artists perform. This has got to be the best night of my entire life. Or maybe I just haven't lived till now.' Drakken thought, as he spun Shego around again. 'Maybe this is just the beginning.'  
  
"So who DID you hire to replace me?" Shego asked inquiringly, Drakken drew her in closer, so their bodies were pressed tightly against one another's. "Shego, I never replaced you." Shego paused then whispered, "Really?" "Yeah, I was hoping you might reconsider and join back. . ." Drakken's voice trailed off, knowing that she wasn't interested. But Shego did not cease to surprise him again. Shego's smile widened a bit and she replied, "Love to."  
  
"Can you reminisce? To that day we kissed? It never really meant too much But now I yearn that same gentle touch. . ."  
  
The blonde singer had finally spotted Shego and Drakken in the crown, and she was thrilled to see them dancing so closely. Everything was turning out so wonderful now. It was a great sensation to know that she had contributed. The singer played the melody softly as she completed her song. She knew this ending had to be amazing.  
  
"If I owned the planet Earth I'd give it up for all its worth If I could just look deep in your eyes I'd be the ultimate prize"  
  
Scarlet stretched her chest-voice to reach the note "prize" perfectly. Scarlet held the note out just a little longer to make it more dramatic. Finally she finished, breathing deeply, and bowed as her fans cheered her on. Scarlet noticed that Drakken and Shego didn't back away from each other until moments after the song had ended. Scarlet-Rose giggled softly, "Mission accomplished." She whispered as she prepared for her next song. She shouted into the microphone over the cheering, "I'd like to thank Kim Possible for the last song request!"  
  
Shego felt tears hiding behind her eyes, Kim was really behind the whole charade; and she did it even though they were arch-rivals. In all honesty, Shego thought Kim one of the most brilliant and magnificent people she had ever met; but there was one who surpassed Drakken's greatness. She gazed at Drakken who was clapping wildly for Scarlet-Rose's performance. Shego clung onto his shirt and dragged him away from the untamed crowd, party, and dancing. She wanted to watch the sunset. She wanted to watch the sunset with him.  
  
(Notes: I also wanted to say the lyrics to Scarlet's song are copyright, to me. I wrote them myself especially for this fan fiction, so feel free to leave me some comments on my lyrics too!)  
  
* * * * * 


	38. Sunset

* * * * *  
  
The sky looked like a picture, that you could just touch it and feel its restricted slice of paper. But when she reached up, nothing was there. "It's like a painting, the wide variety of brilliant shades. It looks like the whole sky was just painted with watercolors." Shego said shivering just a little. "Dancing wasn't that bad was it Drakken?" "No it wasn't that bad." Drakken admitted watching a shade of light violet highlight the sky.  
  
Drakken just didn't know how to tell her! He wanted to tell her now and get it over rather than regret it later! But he just didn't know how! Shego just looked so, happy and serene and Drakken wouldn't let himself throw this on her now. He would make himself wait. Besides, what would he even say?  
  
Shego felt her hair begin to fall loose but didn't bother to fix it; the night would be over soon enough. She saw the colors begin to glow sort of magically and begin darken. "So beautiful." Shego commented gazing at it, her eyes glistening. 'Yes you are.' Drakken thought to himself. He hesitated then settled with Shego. Then Drakken noticed the Goosebumps on Shego's arms. He also noticed she looked a little uncomfortable and very cold. It was getting too late anyway to be outdoors. "You look like you're getting cold." Shego nodded still watching that amazing sky. "Maybe we should leave now." Drakken suggested gently. "Just a few more minutes." Shego begged him as she cursed herself for not bringing a camera. Drakken hated to make her distraught but she looked chilled to the bone and he couldn't stand to see her shivering any longer. Drakken wasn't wearing a jacket or he would have given it to her. 'Stupid fool.' His conscience insulted him.  
  
"Please let's go now." Drakken tried again, looking at Shego who was crying. "Shego? What's wrong?" Drakken asked immediately alert. Shego sniffed and giggled lightly, "Nothing, everything is perfect. I wish I could never leave." Shego said taking very small steps back to diner door. Shego's heart felt like it might explode; and Shego suddenly felt something slipping away and she grabbed Drakken's sleeve, he stopped short.  
  
"Dr. D, wait." She said decisively when he turned and looked at her. "Yes?" Shego bit her lip like she always did when she was uneasy and broke her eye contact, "Look, something has been. . . on my mind for several days now. . ." Drakken wondered what it might be, "Well, I'm listening." This made saying things so much worse. Actually she had no idea what to say or how to say it. She wanted the words to be perfect. But they just slipped out of her mouth all scrambled and tongue-tied. "Look Drakken, I think that I'm in love with you okay?!"  
  
Drakken rubbed his eyes stared at a blushing, starry-eyed Shego who was beginning to blubber again. His eyes widened and he almost tried to wake himself up. He could have sworn he just heard Shego say that she LOVED HIM. Shego liked him, and it wasn't just LIKE it was LOVE! He couldn't believe it; something he actually wanted he had actually gotten. And this time he wasn't going to let his opportunity get away; he had finally succeeded in opening Shego's dark metal heart. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She rubbed her red puffy eyes, "But I want to know for sure," Shego continued. "And there's only one way. . ."  
  
Shego moved in closer to Drakken and traced his face, memorizing everything about it. Then she hovered on her tip toes and brushed against Drakken's lips ever so lightly. It was a quick, simple kiss but it kept replaying again in Drakken's mind. She stood in front of him smiling at him dreamily. She defiantly knew now. Drakken felt like ruling the world didn't even matter anymore. He had something better. Drakken laced his fingers into his dark angel's hand and squeezed it. "Let's go home." The two walked off blithely into the glittering sunset, melting into shades of crimson and gold.  
  
* * * * *  
  
(Notes: Well, that's it! The fan fiction is complete! I hope you all liked the ending! I LOOOOVE reviews so please, type 'em till your hands fall off. Love you all, and thanks for all your great reviews!) 


End file.
